


HBIC

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Women, Badass, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Girl Power, Hip Hop, Mixtape, Music, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rap, Woman on Top, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music for Head Bitches in Charge. If you’re a woman looking for pumped-up music to kick ass to, this is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HBIC

* * *

 

Badass women rapping about being in charge. Hell, yeah.

 01.  **Kelis feat. Too $hort**  - Bossy // 02.  **Rah Digga**  - Do The Ladies Run This // 03.  **Angel Haze**  - Werkin' Girls // 04.  **Nicki Minaj feat. Cam'Ron & Rick Ross** - I Am Your Leader // 05.  **Honey Cocaine**  - Bad Gal // 06.  **Rapsody**  - Black Girl Jedi // 07.  **M.I.A.**  - Bad Girls // 08.  **Asia Sparks**  - Take Over // 09.  **Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX**  - Fancy // 10.  **Cymphonique**  - Soldier Girl // 11.  **Junglepussy**  - Feelin' Myself // 12.  **Brooke Candy feat. Lakewet**  - Pussy Make The Rules // 13.  **Lil' Kim**  - Suck My Dick // 14.  **Nicki Minaj feat. 2 Chainz**  - Beez In The Trap // 15.  **Lucci Vee**  - Clique // 16.  **Honey Cocaine**  - Middle Finger // 17.  **Missy Elliot**  - We Run This // 18.  **Cymphonique**  - Lil Miss Swagger // 19.  **Junglepussy**  - Picky Bitch Checklist // 20.  **MC Lyte**  - I Go On // 21.  **Tiffany Foxx feat. Shawty Lo**  - Boss Bitch // 22.  **Queen Latifah**  - U.N.I.T.Y // 23.  **Brooke Candy**  - Godzillionaire // 24.  **Asia Sparks**  - Legendary // 25.  **Lore'l**  - I'm A Problem // 26.  **Nyemiah Supreme feat. Timbaland**  - Rock And Roll // 27.  **Lil' Kim**  - Queen Bitch // 28.  **Foxy Brown**  - Oh Yeah // 29.  **Lucci Vee feat. Chella H**  - KOD (Remix) // 30.  **Lee Mazin**  - In My Own Lane Intro

 **(** [ **LISTEN** ](http://8tracks.com/saucery/hbic) **)**

 

* * *

 


End file.
